demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Odst grievous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 00:29, July 16, 2010 Re: Question Hi! This is Theif. I see that you want to know more about a "Death" or the"Deaths". Well, to start with, your question was what is a Death? So, I guess I'll explain There are eight Deaths in total. Well, actually seven, now that Ryan has resigned his powers (why did he have to be so stupid?). They are as follows: *Death by Battle (Me, Theif) *Death by Sacrifice *Death by Murder *Death by Slaughter *Death by Torture *Death by Mysterious Cause * Death by a Broken Heart *(Death by Fear...no longer included) I don't know who the other Deaths are, like their names. Ryan is the one who made me a Death to save me. But that's a long story. He never told me, but actually Ryan is the one who caused these....erm, Deaths. He's a son of Morpheus. He told me the deaths were "created" (I have no idea what else to call it) when he and a bunch of his demigod friends were fooling around with the wrong kind of magic...in the early fifties. Thus, they created the Deaths. If you want more info. on "us Deaths", just check out my page entitled: "The Deaths". Hope this info. helped...!? -Theif- 22:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) My mother is Athena. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) thnk u for standing up for me your a good friend in the future we r better friends my brother can see the fututre i ssent the message my names hope oh i havent really talked to you so your a demon prince cool is it hard being a demon prince do you have plans to be a king so a demon fusion is born right so well sounds painful well done anything recently yeah wow he wont mess with you again and your cool Hi nice Demon-form picture. Your a good artist. XD No problem..I suck at humans but I guess I;'m good at armor. I like the fire XD you are kinda cool but.... i think you are cool but you suck for hating Artemis and Zeus! like sereously look at what they have acomplished they are awesome! and you know what? THE HUNTERS RULES! now i would prefer if you didn't kill me for saying that, i was just sayin'. ..... Odst, don't get involved w/ Zala...I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of us. And....she has to be wrong...I'd know if Azeroth was a demon, right? but I'll hide him. I'll meet her, give myself up, anything, so long as she f*cks off....she can got to hell for all I care...it's not her place to go around slaughtering loved ones, now is it? And if she comes...I'll fight her to the death. Azeroth would survive, there's a method, he'd go w/ my son James...or...-sighs- Look, I just don't want you or anyone else to get hurt...I already asked Lady Cosmos what the f*ck is going on, and I told Ryan (bookman) because his dragon and mine are somewhat connected...I have to warn him...I also told Shawn; I can trust him Not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want you to get hurt... -Chey Hey :) Hey Odst this is Chey... Just wondering how you are, random thing lol :) so... Yeah just reply when ya get this... Chey, daughter of Athena P.S. I had an odd dream... Hey :) Hey Odst this is Chey... Just wondering how you are, random thing lol :) so... Yeah just reply when ya get this... Chey, daughter of Athena P.S. I had an odd dream... Re: Hi Heh, wow, now I know 3 Zack's...oh well, not the point... That sucks; so when you're un-demonofied, they betray you? They're losers XD And again; that sucks; I understand you're pain, haha... Well, it was a weird dream... Okay, so in the dream, I was sitting over a cliff, looking at my master's grave (yes, he...died...-sad sigh) with Azeroth. Then I turned around, and saw a guy with dark hair and brown eyes coming up behind us. He had a green sword that was on fire in his hand, and he sat down a few feet across from us. He said he hated the Hunters, and that he was looking for one in particular, one who betrayed him. He also said that this girl had special connections to Zeus, and he wanted to break that bond between uncle and niece...then I asked his name, and he said, "You know me..." and stood up. Then he said, "You're time has come to realize the truth, and you must confide in me..." then he walked away O.O It was creepy. But that's not all. As soon as the dude vanished, the fog picked up and suddenly I was in a graveyard...I think it was a memory because I saw Eragon kneeling by a grave, and he looked very pissed off....but when I walked towards him, he didn't move, so that made me sure it was a memory until Zala came...-sad sigh- Eragon looked up, and Saphira landed. Zala and her dragon came in w/ Saphira, and she pulled out her sword and took off her clak...she was dressed in armour...she said that my 7 weeks are up, that Azeroth...h-he must b-be k-killed. And I said, "Hell no, you God damned BITCH!" That's when it got...nasty. I drew my sword too, but...i-it was t-to late. She already h-had him in her h-hands, and she p-put a magic ward ar-around him so he couldn't get away...then she smiled angrily a-and began to hurt him with magic...I was screaming, and I fell to my knees, and Eragon tried to stop Zala, but in the end h-he just looked at me like I was the cause of t-this war or something... I just dunno. That's when I woke up, when the screaming started...I just...any idea what this means? -Chey It's...too late. I went out, to get some air...and...Odst, when I went to check on Azeroth...Zala was there. He-he's g-gone...My Azeroth...HE WAS INNOCENT! I'll kill Zala...-shakes head sadly- I don't know what to do now... -Chey... Re: Your message Luneth: We're here to show our support to our fellow Warrior. Isn't it obvious? Lightning: Yeah. So back off her. She's my cousin. Cloud: Yeah, and mine and also some others. Re: Why? -shrugs- I dunno. I think I am. For one, my scars...from the car crash. They make me look worse. then there's the hair...it's never straight, and it never cooperates. But that bugs me mainly 'cause my OCD is bad....I mean, EVERYTHING has to be neat and orderly. And it just...-sigh- And My eyes...they're always dark in pictures. And everything about me just seems....wrong. I just dunno. Compared to half the people here, I'm fugly XD But if you honestly think I'm 'pretty', then, um, thanks. XD Daughter of Athena 23:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh...still. I'm not that pretty. -shrugs- Daughter of Athena~ 23:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. no matter wht pple say i shall always be fugly :D) hey bro. whats up? hows logan? email me at warboss95@hotmail.com. take care bro Creator of GAO 23:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Is she ok? gods make sure u get to rip em apart. cud i come to the wedding? btw ur bro Adam is an even bigger dick then we thought he began hitting jenny and the girls so jenny left him for me =D so me and her are back together. Creator of GAO 22:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats good. Jenny is prego with Triplets and her roman half(they switched off throughout the night) is having one.4 more zachlings!! WHOOHOO Creator of GAO 01:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) U knocked her up? attaboy... atleast u remember it. i dont. DAMMIT KRAOTOS!! well thats good man. im really happy for u man. Creator of GAO 03:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) but if u fuck it up ill get pissed. dont do what i did Same thing. jenny wanted a baby so i knocked her up. We might also be getting married =D. AND you knocked up my sis. Seven Zachlings there. Rachel, and Imawesomemaybeyouare too. THERE ARE ZACHLINGS ALL OVER THE INTERNET!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] BTW, I'm talking to Warboss. [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] Ello,Zack. Im Danielle,Daughter of IDK anymore :D.I just realized ive been here a while now and has never talked to you....O.o.But yeah,ELLO. ~The friendly idiot~Danielle~XD~ yeah... dont rub it in. its really bad... alot of things cud happen. *jenny cud die *baby cud be evil, join kraotos then take over by killing him our only plan is either to kill the baby or cage it. id rather have the baby dead then caged like an animal. Jenny wont let anyone touch her.. nd shes disappeared. FML!!!!! Creator of GAO 03:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Alot more then just him -points up- i am truely sorry about logan. im sure u'll find another girl Creator of GAO 21:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) i was just talking to abigale(annabeth) shes building the "cage" its gonna be a house at camp. so itll be better Creator of GAO 23:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey... you haven't been on in awhile... so... yeah. Just "checking up" or whatever... Heh. So... anything new with you? -tilts head slightly- ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena and Apollo~ "Haters Gonna Hate" :P 01:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) for everyone. she wont die or be evil. we'll be able to raise her. all the good Creator of GAO 02:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God... I am SO sorry... I wish there was something I could do... -bows head- I sure that they'll go to heaven, if you believe in that kind of thing... and I'm glad that you killed the drakon... -sighs- I guess life all around has been cruel to people... >_< ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena and Apollo~ "Haters Gonna Hate" :P 21:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh... it's your birthday? Cool... happy birthday XD ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena and Apollo~ "Haters Gonna Hate" :P 00:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC)